The World God Only Understands
by Sims4000
Summary: Keima had to reject Chihiro, much to the pain of the two. He decides that after Vintage has been dealt with, he will fix everything that he's broken. Will he be able to make everything write with the people he's wronged? What adventure lies next for the God of Conquering? Keima x Chihiro. Implications of others, but really nothing else unless ideas are had. Romance/Drama/Comedy
1. Prolouge

The World God Only Understands

 **Anything that is in bold AND italics is a thought.**

" _ **Oh no"**_

That was all that was going through the mind of Keima Katsuragi right now. It was nighttime right now and he was currently on the roof alone with Chihiro. The Mai High Festival was going on below them, but the two were alone right now. Keima was on top of Chihiro, who was laying on the bench beneath him. His face was was less than 3 inches from her's, and he was just hovering there, processing the words she just spoke.

" _This is my first kiss..."_ She had said less than 30 seconds before. This was huge for Keima, because it showed that she didn't remember her previous conquest. Chihiro doesn't contain a goddess.

Chihiro noticed Keima had stopped moving, so she sat up and made him sit up as well.

"Whats Wrong?" She questioned "Katsuragi?"

Katsuragi's mind was reeling at the moment. He was trying to process and decide everything at that moment. He was very confused. He'd been sure that she held the last goddess. Why else would she fall in love with him?

"Katsuragi kun..." Chihiro mumbled quietly, but enough to hear. "I... I love you..."

Chihiro leaned in and kissed Keima on the lips, and something inside of Keima returned it automatically. The kiss lasted for a good 20 seconds, and ended with Chihiro resting her head in the crook of his neck, mainly because she enjoyed it and wanted to hide her blush.

Keima, on the other hand, was in the most mental distress he's been in a while. Chihiro had just told him that she loved him, and even kissed him. She didn't even contain a goddess within her. The thing that was the worst about this situation was that Keima didn't immediately deny her like he would have done with any other girl. He knew what he had to do. He had to reject her and go after Ayumi, who he now knew had the final goddess, Mercurius. Unfortunately, there was a pretty noticeable problem to this.

Keima didn't want to do that. He knew that it would be necessary in order to save the world, but there was something inside his body screaming at him not to do so. There was an obscenely tight feeling in his stomach, accompanied with an ache in his chest.

" _ **Whats wrong with me?"**_ Keima questioned in his head. _**"Why is this harder than it needs to be?"**_

Something bad was happening to Keima Katsuragi. He was starting to develop feelings... For a 3D girl. Though something he considered taboo, he came to the realization that it'd happen one day, but he never expected it to be today, and with Chihiro of all people. Sadly, Keima knew that even though these new found feelings were fresh and fully realized, he had to do exactly what he doesn't want to do.

He has to reject Chihiro completely. As much as it will hurt him inside, and her even more, he had to save the world, or none of this would matter.

"No..." Keima muttered quietly. Chihiro heard this.

"What do you mean?" She questioned confused.

"I would never fall for a 3D woman," Keima took a deep breath, this hurt him, but he knew he had to do it. "3D women are all the same, why would I date them? This was all a ruse. I just wanted to get back at you for all the years of torture you've given me."

Chihiro looked in shock, she couldn't believe in any way what she was hearing.

"B-But.." Chihiro managed to get out before she was interrupted.

"Real, 3D girls..." Keima said sharply. "Are not worth my time. Especially you."

Chihiro choked back her tears, but her efforts didn't hold up. Several tears began to stream down her face as she looked in disbelief.

" _ **Why..."**_ She thought to herself. _**"Why would this happen..."**_

Chihiro turned around to run away. She couldn't handle this anymore. The boy she had loved and confessed herself too had just smashed her heart. She turned her head slightly to see his face one last time, and she saw a single tear going down his cheek. Why was he crying? Her heart was the one being broken, but that didn't matter. All she wanted to do was be away from here. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Chihiro Kosaka ran away, hoping to get away from this heartbreak. That left Keima alone on the roof, with nothing but his thoughts and tears.

"That was really bad..." He mumbled to himself. "Chihiro... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of it..."

Keima looked up to the stars. Hoping to get some sort of answer or relief. Unfortunately, nothing was found.

"Chihiro..." He said to himself. "I swear...I'll fix all of this...and make things right."

AN – Well then, this is what you can call a prologue to my next story. If you haven't figured it out yet, this story is for "The World God Only Knows", which is my personal favorite anime. It's one that I loved and could watch and read about forever. I was re-watching the series recently and am nearly finished with it, and this time around I was inspired to write something for it. Now, if you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, some parts of this prologue will probably confuse you, but it'll all be explained in later chapter. It actually would be a good idea to watch TWGOK, mainly because its amazing, and the story will be more enjoyable to you! It's funny actually, because I was VERY close to making this story a crack fiction and just having a full out harem fest, but I decided against that. Maybe one day Lmao.

This chapter itself is VERY close to Season 3, Episode 8 of the anime itself, mainly because it's very crucial to the plot line I have. Besides this chapter, and a few select ones later on, most chapters will be more original and less canon orientated. Besides that, there isn't much more I have to tell you guys. These chapter will obviously not be this short, as this was exceptionally short, being the prologue. That being said, chapter will probably be ~1500ish words, give or take a few hundred.

Thanks to everyone who read this, this fandom is a bit smaller than most, so I really appreciate it! Remember to review if you have any criticism or or advice, I love to see it! Follow/favorite if you want notifications of when I update! Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Annoying Decisions?

 **Everything in Quotations AND Bold are thoughts**

It had 3 days since the entire headache that was Vintage had unfolded, or at least, that was what Keima Katsuragi was thinking. He had been smack dab in the middle of it all, and it certainly wasn't something he would do again.

" _ **Stupid Goddesses,"**_ Keima thought to himself. _**"I just want to live in peace and get this absurd trap off my neck, but no, 3D girls must pose a threat to that."**_

Keima had the amazing task of finding all of the goddesses and protecting them, which meant he had to make each one fall in love with him again. It really was a bother to the conquering god, and that wasn't even the worst of it. After the goddesses and loose souls team finished off Vintage for good, Diana found him before he could get away, mush to his disdain. What she said was worse than he imagined.

 _ *****FLASHBACK TO 3 DAYS PRIOR*****_

"Katsuragi-Kun," Diana said while approaching Katsuragi. "There's something quite important I need to discuss with you."

Katsuragi groaned loudly. He was finally hoping this entire fiasco was over so he could go back to his Galge's. Something else always had to come up, didn't it?

"What is it?" Keima replied hastily, scared to hear what Diana has to say.

"Well you see..." Diana looked at her feet nervously. "I know you expect the girls to end up like last time...but it's different." Keima looked at Diana confusedly. What did she mean? "Last time you finished with the girls you conquered, they lost there memories. This time, they'll remember everything..."

To say Keima was in shock was one thing, but it was even above that. What's worse was Diana wasn't finished speaking either.

"The girls..." Diana started slowly, but paused. "The girls won't remember any of the fighting that us goddesses have done, but they will remember falling in love with you again."

Keima stared at the ground. This certainly wasn't something he was fulling expecting, but he probably should have expected this. He wasn't one to get lucky by any mean in the past few months.

"So you're telling me..." Keima paused to gather his thoughts correctly. "That after all this unnecessary trouble caused by 3D girls, that I'll still have 6 of them in love with me?!"

Diana looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Actually Katsuragi-Kun..." Diana voiced slowly. "There are 7.."

Keima had had nearly enough at that point.

"Please tell me," Keima braced for more troubling news. "Who is the 7th?"

Diana looked up at Keima with a large blush on her face, and spoke at a barely audible tone.

"It's..." She stuttered barely audible. "I-It's me, K-Katsuragi-Kun..." Diana looked up from her feet with a blush. "You've given so much to help all of us, and I found myself seeing what Tenri saw in you... I've fallen in love with you, too."

Keima was defeated. He had 6 regular 3D girls who liked him, and another one that wasn't even human, but a legitimate goddess.

"Why..." Keima groaned frustratingly. "Why can't I just enjoy a peaceful life with 2D girls? Why is life throwing everything it can at me?"

it was silent for another minutes before Keima spoke up again.

"Diana," Keima said sternly. "I'm going home to relax and unravel. Please wrap everything up here." Diana nodded firmly, understanding he was being serious and trusting her.

"Also," Keima spoke up. "Please take care of Tenri, I don't want anything to happen to her. You as well, please try and be careful."

Diana blushed hearing this, because it showed that he cared.

"I'll do that," Diana said confidently. "You can trust me, I am a goddess!"

Keima turned to head home, he sure had a lot of things he definitely needed to think about, but before he did all that, he would conquer some Galge's, he was pretty behind on schedule."

" _ **This is all one big headache."**_ Keima thought as he walked away.

 _ *****FLASHBACK OVER, BACK TO PRESENT*****_

The weekend was a relatively normal one compared to previous ones for the god of conquering. By normal, he meant he played his Galge's and didn't deal with real people, barre his mother and Elsie.

Right now Keima was on his way to school alone, as Elsie wasn't feeling good. It was weird, he thought demons would be better adapted to illnesses, but Elsie sure was "Special". He was walking an playing his PFP at the same time, like he always did, but today he was focused on what he'd decided he would do at school today.

" _ **I have to talk to Chihiro at some point today."**_ Keima thought to himself. _**"If I don't do it soon, I'll never do it, and I don't want to have to live with this hurtful heavy feeling in my chest. I can't stand it."**_

Keima continued walking and playing towards the school ground. He was just worried whether this was the right thing to do.

" _ **I feel like this will just end badly."**_ He thought as he reached the school. He was ready to face his newest challenge.

 _ *****CHIHIRO'S POV****_

Chihiro Kosaka was just casually sitting in her seat in classroom 2-B, twirling a pencil in her hand to kill time. She was one to show up early for no particular reason, but today, she had one. She wanted the time alone to think. She needed to think about what happened at the Mai High Festival. She had her heart broken by a boy she loved, only for him to turn around and ask her to help him "conquer" her best friend, Ayumi. It was all very confusing, yet, it made sense after it was all over. Katsuragi had a job of conquering girls, and she helped him with it. It didn't explain why he had made so many advances towards her only to harshly reject her, but a lot of other things started to make more sense. She still wanted more answers, but she knew she might have to wait for them.

" _ **Katsuragi-Kun..."**_ She thought to herself. _**"Why..."**_

It was something both she and Keima would be asking for a while.

As time passed by during the school day, everything was relatively normal. Keima made it to class and continued to play his PFP while not paying attention to the class, not like it mattered regardless. The class was going like it normally did. Ayumi was talking with friends and having a nice time, almost like she didn't remember anything. Keima, unfortunately knew that she remembered every bit, and he could feel her stealing glances at him while he continued to play his Galge's. It was quite irritating to him honestly, but he decided not to address it, as he had more important matters to attend too.

Kanon wasn't in class today, most likely meaning that she was recording something or doing a show. This didn't bother Katsuragi at all, in fact, in made him a bit more relaxed.

" _ **The least girls here that remember anything, the better."**_ He thought to himself.

Time flying by eventually came to a halt around lunch time, when Keima had decided to put his plan into motion. He called it a plan in his head, but it was more of a risk in all honesty. He needed to speak to Chihiro alone about the night on the roof during the Mai High Festival, it was the top priority on his list of things to do.

He had thought of the most simple way to tell Chihiro he needed to speak to her. He was going to leave a note on her desk while she was out for lunch. One of the perks of staying in the classroom for lunch was he was one of the few that actually stayed back and therefore was almost alone. It gave him silence and time to do anything important he needed.

Keima got up and walked over to Chihiro's desk and found one of her notebooks and stuck the note inside it. He knew she would open the notebook and find the note before school was over, so she'd definitely get the message. It was either she came and they can successfully talk about things, or she would still be mad and blow him off. Either way, he knew this was most likely end him up with another headache.

"I hope this works out," He said under his breath. "I really just wanna be able to go home without a headache, like that will ever actually happen."

Keima went back to his seat and continued to play his PFP preparing for what he would possibly have to go through later.

"This is all bothersome." He said as he dove into his Galge, getting ready to ignore everything else for the time being.

 **Authors Note – Well, here is the first official chapter. Can honestly say I enjoyed writing it (or typing, if you'd like to get technical Lol). I used this chapter to explain a bit of back-story to the events that happened following the Mai High Festival, and this chapter will also help setup future chapters. I feel as if I could have gotten a bit more into this chapter, but at that point I would feel like I'm forcing it in there, which I don't want to do. This is also a big chapter because I usually don't stick to well to when I say I'm gonna update, and I updated this one in a reasonable time frame :D. Other than getting some back story and setting up future chapters, this chapter didn't have all that much to it, which is what I intended. The next chapter should be fuller and more interesting!**

 **Thanks to all that took the time to read, and if you want to get updates for future chapters, make sure to follow and favorite the story so you can get updates when I do update! They also helped in getting the story noticed and more people get to read it! Also try and leave a review if you have any advice/criticism/insults to give me, as I read them all and reply to most. I'm trying to make myself a better writer and those really help a lot! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Also, little side note. Galge's is another word for Keima's gaming sims. So if you ever see that word and are confused with it, that's what it means!**


	3. Chapter 2

An Apology?

Everything in "Quotation" Marks AND **Bold** are thoughts.

It was still lunchtime while Chihiro, Ayumi, and Yui were all walking on the track together, either eating or drinking something. The three had decided to walk the track to get some exercise and avoid sitting in class during lunch. The truth was, none of the three wanted to be left alone with Keima. They all were confused, and they didn't know what to do. Unfortunately, not everyone wanted to stay silent about Keima.

"So ladies," Yui said happily. "Do you think Katsuragi-Kun will talk to me if I go up to him?"

Both Chihiro and Ayumi frowned, mainly because they both wanted to relax and not talk about the boy that was confusing them so much. Unfortunately, Yui didn't rally pick up on there vibe.

"I don't know Yui," Ayumi spoke up softly. "Maybe you should be patient. You're always to straightforward."

Yui sighed and frowned. She understood what Ayumi was saying to her, she was really blunt and open about things, but that wouldn't stop her from the man she loved!

"Say what you want Ayumi," Yui said with confidence. "Katsuragi-Kun will be mine one day! You can count on it!"

Ayumi sighed and ignored her, knowing that she would get nowhere with the overconfident tomboy. She looked over to Chihiro to see her staring at the ground. She wondered what her best friend had been thinking. She wasn't one to really open up often, so she didn't expect much.

Chihiro's mid hadn't actually been wandering aimlessly like one would think if they looked at her. She was thinking about the boy that had rejected her. She found herself playing the scene back many time in her head. She was just confused by it. She didn't think he would hold a grudge against her, as he wasn't really one to do that.

As she was about to catch back up with Ayumi and Yui, the bell rang, signaling the end to there lunch period. This sent a slight frown to her face, but it also relaxed her, as being able to go back to class would give her something to focus on.

Back in the classroom, Keima was sitting at his desk, as other students silently piled back into the classroom. Ayumi had already made it back to her seat and was twiddling with her phone, or that's what it looked like at least. He kept his focus on his PFP, which was actually just saving his game at the moment.

The last person to enter the room from lunch was Chihiro, who silently went back to her seat while the rest of the class chattered about lightly. Both Keima and Chihiro took notice to each other, but didn't show signs of it, not wanting to make anything awkward.

Chihiro sat down at her desk and began to fiddle with her belongings, until she noticed a loose piece of notebook paper folded up in one of her notebooks. She got curious and opened it up to see if it was a note, and if it was, from who. Her eyes widened when she read the contents.

 **If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you on the roof of the school once school ends. There are some things that I feel we need to discuss. Show up or not, I'll only wait 10 minutes after we leave. Thanks for reading.**

 **\- Keima**

Chihiro read the letter several times over to make sure she wasn't mistaken for who it was from. She decided it was actually from Keima, because even in writing, his attitude showed quite well. Even though she confirmed it was for her from Keima, one question still bubbled in her mind.

" _ **Why does he want to see my on the roof?"**_ Chihiro thought to herself. She only asked because it brought hurtful memories up of her being rejected, and she wondered if it was all a sick joke to do that.

Either way, she knew she had a decision to make. To either go to the roof and meet Katsuragi-Kun, or to just not go at all and leave. She almost wanted to to the latter, to give him a taste of his own medicine. So he felt helpless and lost like she did that night, but the other part of her screamed for here to go up the roof to see what he wanted.

Chihiro snuck a glance over to Keima to see what he was doing, to possibly see what he was planning. She was only greeted by him playing his PFP silently, doing nothing else. Chihiro started to get angry, mainly because she couldn't read the boys feeling. Suddenly, Keima glanced over to see Chihiro sneaking a peak at him, in turn causing her to swing here head back and act like nothing had happened. This made Chihiro blush because she'd basically been caught looking, and she didn't want that.

" _ **I guess..."**_ Chihiro thought to herself. _**"I guess I have nothing else to lose here. I'll go see what he has to say."**_ Chihiro looked back at her notebook and picked up her pencil, getting ready to try and do some work, hopefully she could clear her mind, at least that's what she hoped.

For Keima and Chihiro, the rest of the day went by slower than it'd done before lunch. Both of them had something very important going on after school, so the fact that they wanted it to come sooner made it all the slower feeling. Both sides where showing nervousness about what was going to possibly happen. Keima, being the stoic person he was, didn't actually show his nervousness, but little things were hinting at it if one paid attention to him closely, such as him saving his game every 2 minutes. He might not be showing it on the outside, but its flowing into his game play.

Chihiro on the other hand, was a bit more public about it. She would find herself twiddling with her pen and twirling it almost unconsciously. She had also dozed off into space several times, but that was almost normal.

It was entirely safe to say that both teenagers were a bit on edge about the foreseeable future.

After what seemed to be ages, which was only actually about 4 hours, the dismissal bell rang, signaling everyone that the day was over. By the time the bell had rang, Keima was already packed up and headed out to the roof. He wasn't hesitant at all, knowing it'd be easier to get up there sooner than later.

Chihiro saw him leave immediately and almost jumped up towards him as well, but decided to wait a minute to give him some time to get up there. She didn't want to seem like she was following him. She also didn't want to make anyone like Ayumi suspicious.

After a good minutes of waiting silently, looking around silently to kill the agonizing minutes, Chihiro got up and made her way to the roof. The halls weren't completely crowded, as a lot of people had left already, but there still was a decent amount of people in them. She was able to successfully route herself to the roof, which was empty, barre from one person sitting on the benches, playing a game.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Keima Katsuragi remarked. "Well I'm happy you came, makes this easier for me."

Chihiro gave him a irritated smirk.

"You're lucky I even decided to come at all," Chihiro retorted. "I know everything happened for a reason, but you still were a heart breaking ass."

Chihiro grabbed her mouth quickly. She didn't mean to say that, at least, not yet. It had just came out by itself, like she wasn't in control for that bit. She could see Keima frown and notice her expression.

"Don't worry," He said calmly. "I expected you to say something like that. That's the reason I brought you out here regardless, we need to talk about that night."

He nodded for her to sit next to him as he put his PFP in his bag. This slightly shocked Chihiro, because for him to put that away meant he was in complete seriousness. Chihiro complied silently and went to the bench and sat down next to the boy, with some distance between the two. She still didn't trust him completely.

"So..." Chihiro mumbled quietly. She was a bit uncomfortable at the moment, and she could tell Keima was too. "What did you want to talk about?"

Keima looked her in the face and took a deep breath.

"Chihiro," He said quietly. "I know I already told you a lot of things after the annoyances with the goddesses went down, such as what was actually happening with the girls, but I also left a few things out..."

Chihiro shot him a glance of confusion.

"What else could you possibly leave out?" She questioned. She thought she basically knew the situation full and through?

Keima sighed annoyingly, seeing as this was about to be hard and annoying.

"It's about the things I said on this roof..." Chihiro's eyes widened. What was he about to say? "I didn't... Chihiro, I didn't mean anything I said that night. About rejecting you and calling you a worthless 3D girl..."

Chihiro was speechless at the moment. She had just heard something she truly wasn't expecting. He didn't mean it? Her brain was trying way to hard to process what she'd heard.

"What..." Chihiro stuttered slowly. "What do you mean you didn't mean it?"

Keima sighed. "Everything I said to and about you on this roof during the Mai High Festival, it wasn't true..."

 _ *****SMACKKKK*****_

Well that certainly something he'd expected. Chihiro had just slapped Keima right across his cheek, and it stung quite a lot too.

"You...You made cry for a lie..." Chihiro stuttered angrily, holding back a wave of tears. "Why would you do that?"

Keima looked at her straight faced, with a hand print mark still stinging on his face. He really wasn't enjoying this at the moment.

"At the time," He started slowly, thinking about his answer carefully. "At the time, it was the best course for everything to go successfully... You think it's what I wanted to do?"

Chihiro was seething with anger, but hiding it relatively well. She needed to go, away from him.

"You made me cry and be miserable over that night." She lectured sadly. "I still cry over thinking about what you said. I haven't been that sad in my life. You made my life hell...You broke my heart..."

Chihiro got up from the bench and walked towards the stair doors. She needed to be alone, or at least away from him for a while, while she processed everything. About three steps away from the bench, she heard Keima speak one more time.

"Chihiro..." Keima said weakly, almost as he was holding back some small tears as well. "You act...you act like I wanted to do that. You act like I didn't cry or be miserable over what I did...Chihiro...I'm so sorry." He ended with a slight sniffle.

Chihiro froze. She had seen a tear fall from his eye that night. She never knew why, but it made sense. He never wanted to do what he did, but he had too. She knows she couldn't hate him, not over that...

"Katsuragi... We should talk again soon." Chihiro said we a ting of cheeriness in her voice. "I think we need some time to talk about each other."

Chihiro turned to the teenager who had some tears straggling down his face and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Katsuragi-Kun." With that Chihiro walked away to the stairs, and soon was gone, leaving the god of conquest by himself.

" _ **God..."**_ He thought. _**"That went completely different to how I planned it too..."**_

He looked around to see if he was alone.

" _ **Thank you Chihiro,"**_ Keima thought to himself. _**"Thank you so much, Chihiro-Chan..."**_

Keima got up and started to head his way home. He had made somethings better today, and that was alright for him. At least with Chihiro, it was a start.

 **Authors Note – Well damn, I gotta say that this chapter really was enjoyable to type up. I can actually say out of all the chapters for every story I've written, this might be one of my favorites, top 5 definitely Lol. Really was a blast to write in my opinion.**

 **Onto the chapter itself! This is a pretty big chapter plot wise, as you can tell. Keima finally got a bit of closer from Chihiro, and he starts the route of making everything up to her. Looking back over the chapter, I saw that them "making up" took up a decent portion of the chapter, which is actually what I wanted to do, so I'm happy with that! As you can also tell, this chapter is a bit longer than the rests. I'm going to try and make chapters a bit longer than what the prologue and first chapter were, and it came out alright in my opinion. Otherwise, that was really all for the chapter. I got what I wanted to portray in it actually in it, so that's good! I also got this chapter out a bit earlier than I thought I actually would, so that's a bonus as well! Next chapter, expect to see another girl makes a major appearance to the story! Hint, its one of the goddesses, and she may or may not have already been mentioned yet :P**

 **If you liked the story and want to be updated on new chapters being posted, remember to follow/favorite so you can receive the notification! Also leave a review if you have any advice/criticism/insults for me, as I read them all and they help out immensely! I'm always trying to better myself as an author! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
